


Sailor Valvert

by MadMoro



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Law and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Javert! In the name of the law I will punish you! </p>
<p>not even sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Valvert




End file.
